muse_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Valanthe Xiloscient
'''Valanthe Xiloscient '''is a first year student in High hills Academy, and the bassist for the band. She's the one who balances out Euphemia when she exaggerates with her behaviour. Valanthe is fairly kind. but knows how to lash when it's needed. Appearance Valanthe is a young girl that is very tall for her young age. she can be percieved as scary sometimes due to her height. she has a slim build with slightly large breasts... due to her racial complexity, she has the elven blue eyes that high elves have, and their fair skin but the Drow elves's dark purple hair. her hair is very long, reaching her hips, it's smooth designed. her bangs reach her ears or so. with a fraction of her hair resting between her eyes, reaching her nose. her casual attire consists of a turquoise sweater with long sleeves that has a turtleneck collar, but also have a large ciruclar keyhole that reveals her cleavage. she also wears black leather trousers with short socks and blundstone style shoes. her hair doesn't have any accessories. Her school uniform consists of the school's first year attire with calf high socks colored white. Personality As a daughter of a high elf priestess and a drow elf warloc. Valanthe is a salad of personalities. from one end, she has the will to help others and be kind. in the other hand. she is absolutely a roast champ. sometimes an airhead, Valanthe tends to overthink logical and mathematical problems that she encounters. causing her to be one of the best in school when it regards mathematics. Valanthe tries her best to know how to talk with manners and tact. though not always succeeding. thus sometimes creating comical events around her unintentionally. Valanthe when in her serious mode relies more on her good side and does the absolute best to unite and lay peace whenever she can. Valanthe is also a gamer, which explains her sometimes competitive behavior and the reason why she joined True beat as it's bassist. due to family issues, Valanthe hates talking about her parents. and learnt to be stoic due to childhood bullying. Interactions Valanthe interacts with the following girls: Trivia • Valanthe's name derives from the hindi name Valana, meaning Turning. Valanthe. as a light and darkness's child constantly turns between her good side and bad side. • Valanthe's good side is more dominant than the bad side. • She won 9 times straight in semi-annual compatitions of cursing and roasting. giving her the title of the roast champion • Most of the time, Valanthe is seen as an Airhead, which means you wouldn't expect as much from her. • Give her a challenging mathematical problem or a logical issue, and you'll see her genius in works. • Valanthe absolutely despises Pretzels, and doesn't understand how ANYONE can eat them • her moto revovles around wit, and indeed. she is very quick witted • Valanthe works in a junkie store. selling things for very cheap as a cashier.